mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Designing Woman
Designing Woman 1957, directed by Vincente Minnelli (IMDB Link ) IMDB Summary: A sportswriter and a fashion-designer marry after a whirlwind romance, and discover they have little in common. *Gregory Peck - Mike Hagen *Lauren Bacall - Marilla Brown Hagen *Dolores Gray - Lori Shannon *Sam Levene - Ned Hammerstein *Tom Helmore - Zachary Wilde *Mickey Shaughnessy - Maxie Stultz *Jesse White - Charlie Arneg *Chuck Connors - Johnnie 'O' *Edward Platt - Martin J. Daylor *Alvy Moore - Luke Coslow *Carol Veazie - Gwen *Jack Cole - Randy Owens *Helen Andrews - Model (uncredited) *Jan Arvan - TV Director (uncredited) *Rodney Bell - Drunk Reporter (uncredited) *Otis Bigelow - Set Designer (uncredited) *Madge Blake - Party Guest (uncredited) *Jackie Blanchard - Model (uncredited) *Hazel Boyne - Telephone Operator (uncredited) *Harriett Brest - Minor Role (uncredited) *Ralph Brooks - Party Guest (uncredited) *Theona Bryant - Secretary (uncredited) *Don Burnett - Johnnie Gates (uncredited) *Mushy Callahan - Referee (uncredited) *Beulah Christian - Fashion Show Attendee (uncredited) *George Cisar - Fred Seixas, Card Playing Crony (uncredited) *Ruth Clifford - Vanessa Cole (uncredited) *John V. Connors - Dunnigan (uncredited) *Paul Cristo - Waiter (uncredited) *Jack Daly - Sportswriter at Dinner (uncredited) *Jeanne Dante - Telephone Operator (uncredited) *Richard Deacon - Larry Musso (uncredited) *Don Dillaway - Sportswriter at Dinner (uncredited) *James Dime - Timekeeper at Fight Arena (uncredited) *James Douglas - Tommie Reese (uncredited) *Helen Eby-Rock - Newswoman (uncredited) *Michael Ferris - Makeup Man (uncredited) *Bess Flowers - Lady at Marilla's Fashion Show (uncredited) *George Ford - Ringside Photographer (uncredited) *Ralph Gamble - Jeff Dowling (uncredited) *Jack Gargan - Elevator Operator (uncredited) *Jo Gilbert - Florrie Canfield (uncredited) *Sol Gorss - Hoodlum in Fight (uncredited) *Stuart Hall - Dinner Guest (uncredited) *Reid Hammond - Reporter (uncredited) *Sam Harris - Fashion Show Extra (uncredited) *Ed Haskett - Doorman (uncredited) *Chuck Hicks - Galatos (uncredited) *Stuart Holmes - Author at Play Reading / Party Guest / Dinner Guest (uncredited) *Charles Horvath - Eddie, Henchman with Johnnie 'O' (uncredited) *Anthony Jochim - Justice (uncredited) *Walter Johnson - Reporter (uncredited) *Dean Jones - Assistant Stage Manager in Boston (uncredited) *Pat Jones - Model (uncredited) *Sid Kane - Reporter (uncredited) *Donald Kerr - Bellboy-Pager at Pool (uncredited) *Honey King - Model (uncredited) *Betty Koch - Model (uncredited) *Kay E. Kuter - Hotel Clerk (uncredited) *Jeanne Lafayette - Fashion Show Attendee (uncredited) *Syl Lamont - Danziger (uncredited) *Jack Lomas - Steen (uncredited) *Saverio LoMedico - Waiter (uncredited) *Jane Lynn - Model (uncredited) *Cy Malis - Dippy Rollo (uncredited) *Kay Mansfield - Assistant Fitter (uncredited) *Alice Markham - Stewardess (uncredited) *Nora Marlowe - Jennifer Deane (uncredited) *May McAvoy - Wardrobe Woman (uncredited) *Joe McGuinn - Reporter (uncredited) *Sid Melton - Miltie, Henchman (uncredited) *Matt Moore - Stage Doorman (uncredited) *Bob Morgan - Hood (uncredited) *Ann Morriss - Marie Dozier (uncredited) *Forbes Murray - Fashion Show Attendee (uncredited) *Ron Nyman - Minor Role (uncredited) *Gene O'Donnell - Reporter (uncredited) *Don Orlando - Italian Waiter (uncredited) *Eve Pearson - Minor Role (uncredited) *Phyllis Planchard - Ann Ashmond (uncredited) *Maruja Plose - Model (uncredited) *Murray Pollack - Sidewalk Passerby (uncredited) *Lillian Powell - Western Union Clerk (uncredited) *Max Power - Fred Sellers (uncredited) *Paul Power - Sheldon Stevens (uncredited) *Allen Ray - Smith (uncredited) *Cleo Ronson - Minor Role (uncredited) *Benny Rubin - Chris Matthews (uncredited) *Bernard Sell - Club Patron (uncredited) *Sammy Shack - Fight Spectator (uncredited) *Jack Shea - Reporter (uncredited) *Max Showalter - Musical Director (uncredited) *Mario Siletti - Andrucci (uncredited) *Eddie Lou Simms - Joey Yustik (uncredited) *Ann Staunton - Secretary (uncredited) *Gilchrist Stuart - Mr. Orvac (uncredited) *Lomax Study - Waiter (uncredited) *Charles Sullivan - Trainer at Ringside (uncredited) *Geraldine Wall - Mrs. Hammerstein (uncredited) *Chuck Webster - Reporter (uncredited) *Mel Welles - Solly Horzmann (uncredited) *Sammy White - Bewildered Man (uncredited) *Harry Wilson - One of Daylor's Boys in Bar (uncredited) *Jeane Wood - Lighting Expert (uncredited) *Wilson Wood - Reporter (uncredited) Category:New York Category:1957 Category:Romantic Comedy Category:Journalist Category:Fashion Category:Newspaper Category:Mob Category:Boxing